Community Weapons Suggestions
This page is a collection of Weapon Suggestions. Suggestions are designed to be picked through and not all work with each other. Primary Weapons Classes Akimbo/Dual Pistols High damage per mag, low burst DPS, High total ammo * Style 1 would allow Light Assaults to fight for longer in an Ambusher/CQC capacity with the trade off of lower DPS than other CQC options. Gives less reliance on engineers. Ways to Balance: Firing once could shoot 1 round and toggle between guns. This would keep them from behaving like max weapons where you double DPS/TTK. Could restrict to pistols only and LA only. This would also keep Akimbo Underbosses/Commisioners from instantly killing any class with a double headshot and would keep Rate of Fire restrictions on wapons. Could give a boost to Jump Jets. Example: Akimbo Beamers: ** Same (or similar) ROF and same damage per shot of Beamers ** Would have more rounds per ammo and reserve ammo ** increased reload speeds. ** Low initial accuracy and high damage drop off, aswell as limited zoom reduce effectiveness at range and restrict them to CQC. ** .75x ADS Movement Speed modifier ** Lower TTK than SMGs, Carbines or Shotguns ** Low ADS accuracy benefits ** Low movement penalties ** Tighter jumping COF, allows shooting while jetting (From 7 to 4-5) ** Faster weapon settling (from .15 to .2) Code wise: Take the left hand off of default animations. Flip and mirror all but reload animations and ADS animations. Less animation work. Would require new player aniamtions (as well as animation LODs). Carbines Bullpups Bullpups can be either carbines that have rifle damage profiles in exchange for hipfire control or lower DPS, or an Assault Rifle that has hipfire cof in exchange for lower DPS. Additionally, could be a replacement for burst weapon models or for new burst fire variants. Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles Light Machine Guns Shotguns NS Semi-automatic Shotgun An early PS2 NS concept weapon NSSF (nanite systems shock forces) Whiplash * fires 5-6 slow moving projectiles which split into two projectiles upon striking a wall, damage of each projectile is halved upon bouncing/splitting (only bounces on the first impact)- high capacity, (10-12 rounds per clip), semi auto, high spread, low damage, projectiles despawn after travelling 30 meters * cannot use slug ammo, has a limited range of attachments (has N/V, 1x, and 2x scopes only) Empire Specific Shotguns Could be usable by any class (except infiltrator) like other shotguns, or could be LA specific. TR 'Juror' Riot gun That this civilian weapon required so little modification for battlefield use is indicative of the brutality of the TR state. * Automatic fire * Lower damage, wider spread, larger mags and higher RoF than other auto shotguns * Can be given extended mags or an underbarrel concussion grenade launcher NC Gauss Cannonade Any factory or machine shop can churn out an average EM weapon under the noses of TR regulators. This customized liquid slug launcher is built to more advanced specs. * Advanced smart choke automatically fires slugs when scoped * Slugs have much better velocity and less drop than those fired from normal shotguns * Slightly smaller magazine and lower RoF VS 'Sunspot' Fission Rifle The Vanu's technology worship is particularly heavy around this temperamental experimental weapon, and many soldiers develop elaborate superstitions regarding its function. * Heat mechanic * Narrow spread * Pellet count falls as heat builds with sustained fire * Cannot reload Submachine Guns MAX Weapons NS-60 Flamethrower This existed in Beta, but was removed * A short-range AOE flamethrower, but limited to 2 meters * DBG Should still have the models and assets (O:MFG new particles) * Could use different types of NS flamethrowers, or have an NS flamethrower and ES variants. VS maxes could receive the heavy's lashers from beta when they were essentially plasma flamethrowers * Functionality wise, making the flame jets part of the weapons model like the beta lasher should reduce particles on them, making them performance friendlier. The only particle effects needed in this case would be the fire turning into smoke. * Very high ROF weapon that shoots out invisible lasher orbs that do very little damage. No need to add damage over time effects if it's extra code * Provides close range max options for VS/TR, provides NC with an AI Alternative to shotguns. NS-35 Grenade Launcher * This was hinted at in Beta, but never made it into release * A launcher for the max that launches infantry frag grenades. * Different ammo types for different grenade types (AV, Smoke, etc.) Battle Rifles/Scout Rifles Launchers NS-75RR This recoiless rifle uses modified artillery shells used commonly by the C75 Viper and allows infantry to engage multiple armored threats. * Mid-range Launcher * Lower Damage * Higher velocity * High bullet drop (suppressed Bolt Action?) * Multiple Ammo Types (/HEAT/AP) * 1 Shot * Could have 2 barrels/ammo types, essentially having an underbarrel function to its self. Switches ammo Special Weapons Empire Specific Anti-Material Rifle ﻿A high-caliber rifle capable of doing damage to vehicles and base turrets from long distance. High recoil, little bullet drop, and high damage to vehicles, turrets, and devestating to infantry. Can also be used as an Anti-Max weapon. TR AVSR-3 "Crocodile" * Bullet damage: To Vehicles: Max= 450 @10 m * Min= 350 @ 150 m * To Infantry: Max= 900 @ 10 m * Min= 600 @ 150 m * Firing Mode: Bolt * Reload Time: Short= 4.5 s * Long= 6 s * Magazine size: 4 * Ammo pool: 24 * Vertical Recoil: 1.5 * Min/Max Horz. Recoil: .1/.1 * Vert. Recoil Bias: <-=-> * FS Recoil Multiplier: 1X * ROF: 35 rpm * Bullet speed: 800 m/s VS Damocles VX6 * Bullet damage: To Vehicles: Max= 430 m * Min= 400 @ 150 m * To Infantry: Max= 900 @ 10 m * Min= 600 @ 150 m * Firing Mode: Bolt * Reload Time: Short= 4 s * Long= 5.5 s * Magazine size: 6 * Ammo pool: 30 * Vertical Recoil: 1.5 * Min/Max Horz. Recoil: .1/.1 * Vert. Recoil Bias: <-=-> * FS Recoil Multiplier: 1X * ROF: 35 rpm * Bullet speed: 800 m/s NC HPS-1 Judge * Bullet damage: To Vehicles: Max= 500 @10 m * Min= 430 @ 150 m * To Infantry: Max= 920 @ 10 m * Min= 640 @ 150 m * Firing Mode: Bolt * Reload Time: Short= 5 s * Long= 6.5 s * Magazine size: 5 * Ammo pool: 20 * Vertical Recoil: 1.5 * Min/Max Horz. Recoil: .1/.1 * Vert. Recoil Bias: <-=-> * FS Recoil Multiplier: 1X * ROF: 30 rpm * Bullet speed: 800 m/s Tool Slot Grenade Slot Specialty Grenades * Increase grenade capacity by 1 * Smoke/Flash grenade basic would have 2 grenades, 5 with Rank 3 Grenade Bandolier Flash Grenades * Increase detonation time by 1-2 seconds. Phosphorus Smoke Grenades * Make smoke grenades inflict minute (1) damage every few seconds * Causes enemy shields to flicker * Prevents enemy shields from regenerating * Would work w/ Spotter implant Nanite Replicating Grenade or Nanite Replicating Charger * Grenade charges the class energy bar of any allies in the AOE. (Medic Regen, Infiltrator Cloak, LA Jump Jets) * Grenade would be sticky * would cool down any overheated weapons or turrets. * Could be used to boon an ally push or provide mid-flight boosts w/ a well timed and placed grenade. * Alternatively: Could be a suit slot that activates on F for the player only. Chaff Grenade * Despots all allies and grants spot immunity for 5-10 seconds within 10-15m * Disables minimap spotting for firing or motion sensors for the impact area for 5-10 seconds * Grenades explode on impact * EXP granted for removing a spot on allies. Flare Grenade * Unlockable in Leadership * Deals no damage * Shows a large signature on the map for allies, as well as spotting any enemies that are within its radius. Suit Slots Utility Slot Melee Weapons Wrist Mounted Blades * Allows for use of both hands, similar to MAX weapons * Increases weapon equip time. References Category:Community Suggestions Archive Category:Community Category:Weapons